


Глиссада

by Arasi



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глиссада (фр. glissade — «скольжение») — вертикальная проекция траектории полёта летательного аппарата, по которой он снижается непосредственно перед посадкой. В результате полёта по глиссаде летательный аппарат попадает в зону приземления на взлётно-посадочной полосе.</p><p> <i>Предупреждение: частичный гендерсвитч личного состава 20-й истребительной.</i></p><p>
  <i>Написано в рамках Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2015 для команды Wingmen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Предупреждение-2: По сравнению с версией, выложенной в рамках WTFC-2015 в текст внесены незначительные изменения (добавлен один фрагмент)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глиссада

Есть предметы, которые не освоишь по учебнику. Можно часами корпеть над книжкой, рыться в интернете — и всё без толку. А потом задаёшь единственный правильный вопрос знающему человеку — и за какие-то десять минут бессистемный массив информации обретает структуру и смысл. Математическое моделирование к таким предметам не относилось, с основами теории Фред разобрался едва ли не в школе. Правда, это не мешало ему минимум дважды в неделю ходить на консультации к профессору Хардигану. Но тут, вероятно, дело было не в сложности предмета, а в задумчивой улыбке, сопровождающей ответ на действительно интересный вопрос.

«Хиггинс — сука», — размашисто вывел Бэгли над писсуаром. Придирчиво рассмотрел с разных углов и, видимо, не удовлетворившись результатом, дорисовывал член поверх тире.

— Ну как?

Фред нехотя оторвался от изучения распечатки с графиками.

— Похоже на трилистник. Сфоткать тебя на фоне?

Бэгли закусил кончик маркера, одёрнулся, сплюнул прямо на пол.

— Нужна рифма к слову «блядь».

— Любой глагол на «-ать».

Фред прислонился к стене и вернулся к своим распечаткам. Промежуточный результат расчётов выглядел неправдоподобно. Пытаться строить модель по имеющимся параметрам или искать ошибку? Если ошибку, то свою или в условии? Своя означает, что неделя работы коту под хвост — начинать всё с начала. Зато, если проблема в исходных данных, есть повод — и вполне достойный повод! — лишний раз обратиться к куратору.

Над членом красовалось выведенное мелким шрифтом:

«Опять же, огорчают девы… Я не могу никак понять: Ебёшь, как будто, королеву, Ну, а по факту — блядью-блядь».

Бэгли, смешно высунув кончик языка, обвёл своё творение похожей на кляксу рамочкой.

— Боюсь представить, на что похож женский сортир, — сообщил Фред. — И для протокола, я её не… того.

Бэгли рассмеялся и с размаху хлопнул Фреда по плечу:

— Не парься, чувак! На кампусе всем известно, кто из вас двоих кого имеет.

— Исключительно в мозг, — хмыкнул Фред.

— И слава Богу!

Дверь открылась, чуть не припечатав Фреда к стенке. Бэгли воровато пихнул маркер в карман и подхватил сумку.

— Добрый день, профессор.

Фред торопливо сложил распечатки и ретировался следом за ним.

 

— Я очень ценю твою заботу, — улыбнулся Джек, разглядывая выщербленный край своей кружки. Разглядывал очень внимательно, склонив голову на бок, и весь его вид ясно говорил Эленор: нет. Ни на йоту не ценит.

Эленор поджала губы и отвернулась. Мужчины — они как дети. Живут в каком-то бестолковом мире своих фантазий. А стоит возникнуть на горизонте чему-то реальному — или, страшно сказать, бытовому — бегут прочь со всех ног. Либо делают вид, что всё в полном порядке, просто она — как женщина, разумеется — излишне драматизирует.

Кофе уже остыл и отдавал горечью, несмотря на сахар и сливки. Эленор с раздражением поставила кружку на стол. Она всегда считала, что Джек... нет, не практичнее других окружавших её мужчин, но способен прислушаться к доводам разума. Или хотя бы не изображать страуса.

«Эленор, милая, ведь ты понимаешь: если я сейчас откажусь, второй раз мне эту работу уже не предложат. Кощунством будет упускать такой шанс». О, разумеется, она понимала. Всё, даже больше, чем хотелось бы Стэну. Ведь, конечно же, его решение подписать двухлетний контракт и уехать куда-то в Африку, не имело никакой связи с соплячкой Хиггинс и прозрачным, как её блузка, намёком, что она подаст иск за сексуальные домогательства, если не получит нужную ей оценку. Эленор хватило один раз увидеть, как та является в кабинет к Стэну в короткой юбке и топе, едва прикрывающем грудь, с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках, чтобы предупредить мужа: это плохо закончится. Стэн, кажется, счёл, что она ревнует.

Потом, разумеется, была история с иском, разнос от декана, неуклюжие оправдания Стэна... Эленор была в бешенстве: оттого, что он не стал её слушать, оттого, что решил, будто она поверит в эти глупые обвинения, оттого, что Стэну было очевидно слишком неловко, чтобы действительно защищаться. Он предпочёл пойти на попятный, а потом и вовсе сбежать на другой континент, вместо того чтобы поставить бессовестную девчонку на место. Никаких оснований для иска Хиггинс представить бы не смогла: это знал Стэн, знал декан, знала Эленор — и добрая половина кампуса. И всё равно соплячка добилась своего, Стэн уехал — а Эленор осталась соломенной вдовой на два года. И это минимум — если Стэну не придёт в голову продлить контракт. Он, конечно, предлагал ей поехать с собой, и это тоже приводило Эленор в ярость. Из-за наглости какой-то девицы и неспособности мужчины постоять за себя ей пришлось выбирать: лишиться мужа или карьеры. В конечном счёте она решила — и злость, наверное, сыграла в этом решении не последнюю роль — что карьеры на расстоянии не сделаешь, а их брак это как-нибудь выдержит. Ей работу в Африке предлагать не спешили, так почему же она должна бросать всё? Уж она-то точно не была ни в чём виновата. Стэн согласился с этими доводами с такой готовностью, как будто и в самом деле ей изменял и теперь изо всех сил старался загладить этот проступок. А Эленор просто хотелось, чтобы он проявил настойчивость хоть в чём-нибудь: если уж не в противостоянии с Хиггинс, то в уговорах поехать с ним. Может быть, она даже бы согласилась. И тогда ей не пришлось бы сейчас сидеть тут, пытаться достучаться до Джека и понимать, что он намерен повторить ошибки Стэна одну за другой.

Интересно, сколько рабочих мест осталось в Африке для бывших профессоров колледжа Лексингтон, не способных опознать в девице беспринципную шантажистку, даже когда их тыкают во все признаки носом.

Эленор бросила взгляд на часы, вздохнула, отодвинула кружку и поднялась на ноги, одёрнув юбку. В конце концов, она сделала, что могла: напомнила Джеку историю Стэна, хотя говорить о ней сама не любила. Если Джек не хочет прислушаться к ней, что ж — она ему не дуэнья.

— В общем, будь осторожнее, — всё же повторила она, остановившись у двери в коридор.

Джек улыбнулся ей снова: тепло и так снисходительно, что Эленор захотелось скрипнуть зубами.

— Обязательно. Если кто-нибудь из студентов решит угостить меня кофе, я сразу пойму, что меня хотят соблазнить. Само собой, ради оценки.

— Это не шутки, Джек.

— Конечно. Прости. Я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься, но всё будет в порядке.

 

— А, Трасти, и ты тоже тут. О, кофе. Спасибо. Только в следующий раз бери со сливками.

С привычной бесцеремонностью Дайанн Хиггинс отобрала у Фреда второй стаканчик из «Старбакса» — предназначавшийся, между прочим, совершенно не ей — отпила и, громко цокая каблуками, устремилась по коридору. Фред, который не успел ничего возразить, только вздохнул и поспешил следом. Обстоятельства складывались совсем не так, как он рассчитывал.

— Ты к профессору Хардигану? — спросил Фред, поравнявшись с Хиггинс и зашагав рядом с ней. Папка, зажатая у неё под мышкой, означала, что он, скорее всего, прав, но, может быть…

— Ну конечно. — Хиггинс одарила его снисходительным взглядом. — Я хотела уточнить у него кое-что по проекту.

Значит, всё-таки прав. Фред прикусил губу, пытаясь быстренько сообразить, как быть дальше. Обсуждать возможную ошибку в условии с Джеком… то есть, с профессором Хардиганом в присутствии Хиггинс ему совсем не хотелось. Это было бы всё равно что пригласить кого-нибудь на свидание, а потом явиться туда с другой девушкой. Фред поспешил отогнать неуместную мысль. Может быть, Хиггинс не задержится долго, и он всё-таки сможет поговорить с профессором один на один…

Принять окончательное решение Фред не успел: они как раз подошли к кабинету, где и столкнулись с самим Джеком Хардиганом.

— Вы ко мне? — спросил Джек, приветливо улыбнувшись — Фреду показалось, что ему лично — и распахнул перед ними дверь. — Проходите.

Уйти теперь выглядело бы невежливым. Хиггинс вплыла в кабинет первой, Фред протиснулся следом. Джек вошёл последним, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и опустился за стол, жестом предлагая им сесть. Хиггинс немедленно воспользовалась приглашением, закидывая одну длинную ногу на другую. Фред остался стоять у стены. Джек едва заметно вздохнул и переключил всё внимание на Хиггинс.

— Итак, какие у вас вопросы?..

Фред не стал прислушиваться к разговору: сложности Хиггинс с расчётами или их применением на практике мало его волновали. А видеть, как она наклоняется ближе к столу, кокетливо поправляет волосы и словно бы невзначай проводит языком по губам, якобы собирая с них капли кофе... Фред отвёл взгляд. Смотреть на это было неловко и неприятно. Почти жалея, что не ушёл, когда ещё была возможность сделать это, не привлекая к себе внимания, Фред огляделся вокруг, рассматривая знакомую обстановку.

Кабинет был небольшой и скромно обставленный: письменный стол, несколько стульев и книжные шкафы вдоль двух стен. Единственное окно выходило на солнечную лужайку позади корпуса, но сейчас жалюзи были приспущены, и в рассеянных лучах, проникающих сквозь них в кабинет, кружились пылинки. Некоторое время Фред изучал содержимое полок: он знал его почти наизусть, но всегда оставался шанс, что к знакомым изданиям прибавилось что-то новое, и тогда можно было бы поговорить об этом с профессором... Фред одёрнул себя и потупился. Последнее время становилось всё труднее держаться в рамках приличий и ограничиваться обсуждениями предмета и годового проекта.

Взгляд вновь принялся блуждать по комнате, и на этот раз Фред задержал его на столе. На рабочих столах большинства преподавателей, в кабинетах которых доводилось бывать Фреду, обычно царил сущий хаос: тетради, папки, конспекты лекций, стопки студенческих работ, какие-то служебные отчёты, учебники, книги, профессиональные журналы, у некоторых — даже недомытые кружки или картонные стаканчики из-под кофе. Стол Джека Хардигана, на первый взгляд, не был исключением из этого правила: здесь тоже высились стопки тетрадей, папок и книг — но, вглядевшись, можно было понять, что в них нет беспорядка, напротив, всё подчинено строгой системе и каждый предмет находится на своём месте. Фреду захотелось то ли улыбнуться, то ли грустно вздохнуть. Эта аккуратная упорядоченность была одной из тех черт, которые нравились ему в Дже... профессоре Хардигане ещё в те времена, когда он искренне считал свои чувства обычным уважением ученика к учителю.

Минуты шли, предметы обстановки в кабинете вскоре закончились, а Хиггинс всё продолжала пытать профессора.

— ...но, сэр, вы же в прошлый раз говорили...

Фред вздохнул и всё-таки не смог удержаться: стараясь не пялиться слишком открыто, он — в далеко уже не первый раз — принялся рассматривать Джека.

Джек Хардиган идеально соответствовал тому впечатлению, которое производил его кабинет: сдержанный, аккуратный, серьёзный. На нём всегда была свежая выглаженная рубашка и галстук, тёмные волосы аккуратно расчёсаны, обувь хорошенько начищена. Некоторые студенты считали его сухарём и педантом, и утверждали, что он слишком строг, но Фред быстро выяснил, что это не так. Джек Хардиган был требователен, но справедлив и охотно тратил время на тех, кто всерьёз интересовался предметом. И даже на тех, кто только изображал интерес — как, например, Хиггинс. Сейчас Джек — Фред всё же сдался и перестал мысленно одёргивать себя — внимательно изучал её данные, слегка хмурясь, потом указал на что-то, чего Фред не мог разглядеть со своего места, и Хиггинс принялась рыться в своих расчётах. Фред переступил с ноги на ногу. Похоже, своей очереди он ещё не скоро дождётся...

В этот момент Джек поднял голову, поймал его взгляд и чуть улыбнулся, как будто извинялся, что вынужден заставлять его ждать. Фред улыбнулся в ответ, пытаясь без слов сказать «неважно, ничего страшного», Джек откинулся на спинку своего стула, постукивая карандашом по краю стола... и тут в тишине кабинета раздался негромкий, но отчётливый писк. Джек быстро опустил взгляд, посмотрел на часы и отключил таймер.

— Извините, мисс Хиггинс, мне нужно к декану, — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Если хотите, можем встретиться завтра. Или можете спросить совета у мистера Трустоу — я думаю, он сумеет помочь. Если, конечно, у него есть свободное время. — Джек вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Фред только пожал плечами: он и так регулярно помогал Хиггинс. Джек удовлетворённо кивнул. — В таком случае, посоветуйтесь с ним, а завтра посмотрим, что у вас получилось.

Хиггинс кивнула, собрала бумаги и вышла. Фред уже собирался последовать за ней, но его остановил Джек.

— Фред? — Он обернулся. — Извини, что так получилось. Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить?

Фред посмотрел на папку в своих руках, снова поднял глаза на Джека.

— Нет... то есть, да, но...

— Можешь зайти ко мне после занятий. — Джек вышел из-за стола, пересёк кабинет и толкнул прикрытую Хиггинс дверь. Выходя вместе с Фредом, он легко обнял его за плечи. — Я, скорее всего, буду здесь допоздна. — Он махнул рукой в сторону кабинета.

— Да, конечно, — откликнулся Фред.

Джек снова ему улыбнулся, ещё раз потрепал по плечу и, закрыв дверь на ключ, удалился быстрым широким шагом. Пару секунд посмотрев ему в спину, Фред вздохнул, развернулся и пошёл обратно на лекции.

 

Фред сердито прикусил кончик карандаша и принялся тщательно изучать таблицу, в очередной раз пожалев, что поленился дойти до своей комнаты. Когда в гостиной корпуса собиралась какая-нибудь компания — а какая-нибудь компания собиралась здесь почти всегда — заниматься чем-то полезным становилось решительно невозможно.

Сидящая рядом Шустер невозмутимо стучала по клавишам. Фред покосился на экран её ноутбука и увидел макет очередной листовки на тему безопасного секса. Шустер подходила к своей кампании серьёзно, её стараниями попечительский совет колледжа даже согласился установить в общежитиях автоматы, торгующие презервативами. Кое-кто пытался посмеиваться над ней по этому поводу — Шустер с неизменно милой улыбкой осаживала острословов и продолжала развешивать листовки на досках объявлений. Фред уважал её за упорство.

Хилл наконец отыскала на полке нужную книгу и вернулась на своё место, по пути ловко увернувшись от Брогана, который дежурно попытался ущипнуть её за бедро.

— Руки не распускай, — так же дежурно одёрнула его Хилл, походя ткнула в экран Шустер наманикюренным пальчиком: — Запятую пропустила. — Шустер пробормотала что-то невнятное, а Хилл плюхнулась на диван по другую руку от Фреда и заглянула в разложенные перед ним на столе распечатки. Наманикюренный пальчик стремительно прошёлся по строчкам: — Вот здесь в слове ошибка. И здесь. И здесь.

— Править Хиггинс правописание — точно не моё дело, — огрызнулся Фред. Хилл слыла ярым борцом за всеобщую грамотность, но ошибка в расчётах интересовала его куда больше. — Вон, Брогану скажи, пусть словарь ей подарит на день рождения.

— А переделывать за неё всё остальное — твоё? — не отрываясь от ноутбука, осведомилась Шустер. — И что ты с ней вечно носишься, не понимаю.

Фред вздохнул. После разговора с профессором Хардиганом Хиггинс дождалась Фреда в конце коридора и, демонстрируя ему свою традиционную королевскую улыбку, сунула в руки папку со словами: «Ты посмотришь? Профессор ведь сказал обратиться к тебе». Вид у неё был при этом такой, словно она делала Фреду величайшее одолжение.

Разумеется, он взял у неё проект. Не потому что так уж мечтал помочь или не мог отказать. Но если бы он отказался, она снова пошла бы мучить вопросами Джека — а ему Фред искренне был готов помогать чем угодно. Даже — вот как сейчас или на протяжении большей части семестра — проверкой расчётов Хиггинс.

— Ну, Ди у нас девка видная, — прокомментировал из противоположного угла Бэгли. Фред удивился, что тот прислушивается к разговору: с виду казалось, будто он целиком занят своей подружкой, Леви. Эта парочка не отлипала друг от друга всё свободное время. Большинство тех, кому доводилось наблюдать эту картину, единодушно радовались, что совместных предметов у Бэгли и Леви нет. — Ты всё-таки не тем с ней занимаешься, Трасти. — Броган метнул в него угрожающий взгляд, и Бэгли примирительно вскинул руку: — Ну ладно, согласен, с Хиггинс лучше не надо. Но всё равно — завёл бы уже себе девушку. А с Хиггинс, вон, пусть наш герой зажигает. — Бэгли даже оторвался от Леви и, вывернув шею, оглянулся на Брогана. — Вот скажи, герой, ты-то с ней ради чего связался?

— Да уж точно не ради её мозгов, — хохотнул Броган.

Шустер оторвалась от своих листовок и метнула в него короткий уничижительный взгляд. Броган немедленно стушевался, придвинулся ближе к краю диванчика и, перегнувшись через две ручки, принялся что-то нашёптывать Шустер на ухо.

— Да уж ты бы молчал насчёт девушек, — неожиданно вмешался Фрэнк Хаммерстейн. Он был соседом Бэгли по комнате и обращался сейчас явно к нему. — Ты вообще помнишь, какой сегодня день?

Бэгли озадаченно поскрёб в затылке.

— Среда? — предположил он, чувствуя какой-то подвох.

— А вчера какой был?

— Вторник?

— А чья очередь убирать комнату по чётным дням?

— Но я вчера оставался у Сары!

— Вот именно! — торжествующе припечатал Фрэнк и обернулся к сидящим рядом Хьюз и Фитцсиммонс. — Представляете, эта скотина переворачивает всё в комнате вверх дном, сваливает на кровать грязные шмотки, бросает на столе стаканчики из-под кофе — а как подходит его очередь делать уборку, так выясняется, что он «у Сары». — Фрэнк одарил соседа ещё одним мрачным взглядом: — Мне, между прочим, надоело жить в свинарнике!

Хьюз прищурилась.

— Между прочим, мне тоже, — сказала она, и Фрэд вспомнил, что Хьюз делит комнату с Сарой Леви. Похоже, гигиенические привычки Бэгли её тоже не впечатляли. — Три года я прожила с соседкой-неряхой — ладно, я и сама не Марта Стюарт. Но убираться ещё и за её парня я точно не нанималась.

— А вы поменяйтесь, — осклабился со своего места Броган: видимо, за то время, что Фред отвлёкся, Шустер успела сменить гнев на милость. — Партнёрами... то есть соседями. Всё равно небось с этой парочкой спать в одной комнате невозможно, — и он выразительно причмокнул губами.

— Фу, — ответила Леви, Хьюз сморщила нос, а Шустер страдальчески закатила глаза и ткнула его локтем в бок.

После этого оживление слегка стихло. Бэгли и Леви, ничуть не смущенные полученным нагоняем, продолжили миловаться на диване в углу, Фрэнк и Хьюз погрузились в обстоятельное обсуждение дурных привычек своих соседей. Фред посмотрел на часы. До конца последней лекции оставалось всего ничего, значит, нужно побыстрее найти ошибку в расчётах Хиггинс. Ещё не хватало, чтобы она увязалась за ним к профессору Хардигану. А после разговора ему нужно будет заняться своим проектом... Фред снова прикусил карандаш и с двойным усердием нырнул в бумаги.

— Трасти, серьёзно, зачем ты с ней возишься? — Он поднял голову и встретил вопросительный и немного сочувственный взгляд Тины Шустер. Она говорила вполголоса, так что, вероятно, её не слышал никто, кроме Фреда и Брогана. И, может быть, ещё Хилл, но та сидела, уткнувшись в книгу, и то ли делала вид, то ли и в самом деле не обращала на них никакого внимания. — Она ведь совсем не такая дура, какой прикидывается. Она всерьёз настроена сдать этот экзамен и получить стажировку в «Хейвуд Авиэйшен». Место всего одно. А если она тебя обойдёт?

Фред улыбнулся:

— Во-первых, не обойдёт. А во-вторых...

Он замялся, не зная, стоит ли говорить. О своих планах он до сих пор не рассказывал никому, кроме родителей. Может быть, поэтому планы эти всё ещё казались нереальными даже ему самому. Но он ведь решил — твёрдо решил. Стажировка в «Хейвуд Авиэйшен» — привлекательный шанс, шаг к началу большой карьеры, но... Фред вспомнил напряжённый задумчивый взгляд Джека Хардигана, которым тот иногда окидывал аудиторию, словно её не видел. Фред не мог бы сказать, откуда узнал о непродолжительной службе профессора в ВВС — сам Джек на эту тему не распространялся. Но узнав, понял, почему этот взгляд был ему так знаком: в нём была та же тоска по чему-то далёкому и несбывшемуся, которой маялся и он сам. Тоска по небу.

Фред вздохнул и закончил:

— А во-вторых, я всё равно не собираюсь стажироваться в «Хейвуд». После выпуска я подпишу контракт и пойду в ВВС.

Шустер ахнула, Броган уставился на него, как на помешанного. Даже Хилл оторвалась от своей книги — значит, слушала. Ну и пусть. Фред неловко пожал плечами и вновь потянулся к бумагам. Надо уже, наконец, отыскать эту чёртову ошибку.

— Трасти, ты... — начала Шустер, но договорить не успела: дверь в гостиную распахнулась и на пороге возникла Хиггинс собственной персоной. Бросив в воздух «Привет!», она пересекла комнату и, оттеснив Шустер, устроилась рядом с Броганом.

— Ну, как там, Трасти? — спросила она, кивком указав на разложенные бумаги.

Фред хотел уже было ответить, что как раз собирался проверить всё ещё раз, но тут его взгляд зацепился за ряд цифр на одном из верхних листов. В мозгу что-то щёлкнуло: ну конечно! Как он раньше мог не заметить.

Он торопливо чиркнул карандашом, собрал все листы в стопку, сунул их в руки Хиггинс со словами «Вот, здесь посмотри, тут погрешность в параметрах» — и, подхватив собственную папку с проектом, поспешил прочь. Конечно, профессор Хардиган говорил, что, вероятно, задержится допоздна, но Фред не хотел опоздать.

 

Джек ещё раз просмотрел открытую перед ним форму. Заполнить её — даже пару десятков таких — наверное, было бы делом недолгим: всего-то перенести данные. Но он любовался пустым окном вот уже минут десять и ничего не делал. Вся ситуация вызывала у него недоумение пополам с досадой.

Форму ему переслала секретарша декана. Во время их встречи днём профессор Дженнингс сообщил Джеку, что в «Хейвуд Авиэйшен» затребовали характеристики на всех студентов, принимающих участие в экзамене на возможность пройти у них стажировку, заполненные строго в определённой «Хейвуд» форме. После чего, грозно хмурясь, вопросил, почему за три дня до экзамена характеристик всё ещё нет. В ответ на резонное возражение Джека, что никаких специальных форм он не получал и вообще впервые об этом слышит, Дженнингс разразился длинной патетической речью об ответственности и неумении некоторых признавать собственные недоработки. Джек вышел из кабинета декана, чувствуя себя школьником, которого отчитали за списывание на уроке. Когда после лекции он вернулся к себе, в почтовом ящике ждало письмо от секретарши декана с файлом формы и текстом: «Извините, пожалуйста». Докладывать об этом декану Джек, конечно, не собирался, но настроение у него ничуть не улучшилось.

В такие дни он вновь начинал жалеть, что покинул военно-воздушные силы. Конечно, и там среди командиров попадались совершенно несносные, но когда ты садишься в кабину и поднимаешь самолёт в воздух, всё это перестаёт иметь значение. А здесь — что? Бумажки, отчёты, дурацкие придирки декана... Он вздохнул и покачал головой. Нет уж, хочешь сетовать на судьбу — так будь до конца честным. Бюрократии хватало и в ВВС, только он не успел подняться по служебной лестнице так высоко, чтобы вкусить бумажной работы сполна. В работе преподавателя бумажки тоже не были самым главным. Уже к концу своего первого семестра в Лексингтоне Джек не без удивления обнаружил, что ему и в самом деле нравится учить других. А иногда — пусть и не очень часто — среди студентов встречались такие, работа с которыми приносила не просто радость. Поймав себя на этом чувcтве впервые, Джек долго пытался понять, на что же оно похоже, и только потом осознал: на полёт. Такие моменты, напоминал он себе время от времени, стоили всего остального.

— Профессор Хардиган? — Джек поднял взгляд: на пороге, придерживая рукой дверь, стоял Фред Трустоу с папкой под мышкой. — Извините, что поздно, но вы сказали...

Джек махнул рукой и свернул окошко с формой, чтобы не маячило перед глазами:

— Ничего страшного. Я всё равно никуда пока что не собирался. Заходи.

Фред кивнул, вошёл, прикрыв за собой дверь, и сел, положив папку на стол.

— Это из-за Хиггинс с её расчётами, — неловко пояснил он, но тут же спохватился: — То есть мне не трудно было помочь, просто я не сразу заметил, сколько времени.

Джек улыбнулся:

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Скорее уж извиняться должен я, что весь семестр отправляю её к тебе с вопросами. Но твоей квалификации более чем достаточно, чтобы разобраться в её ошибках, а хорошему специалисту такой опыт тоже полезен. — Джек заметил довольную улыбку Фреда, которую тот, впрочем, немедленно спрятал. — Ну и как, получилось на этот раз?

Фред кивнул:

— Да. Она не учла погрешность... — Он потеребил угол обложки. — Но у меня похожая проблема. Я уже раза три всё проверил, и всё равно что-то не сходится. Мне кажется, — он поднял глаза на Джека, — ошибка где-то в условии.

Джек с интересом приподнял брови:

— В самом деле? Ладно, давай посмотрим. — Он взял карандаш и пододвинул к себе распечатки.

В кабинете воцарилось молчание. Джек догадывался, что Фред, вероятно, прав — на редкость светлая голова и хорошее чутьё у парнишки! — но всё-таки хотел убедиться сам. Продолжая водить карандашом вдоль строчек, он то и дело вскидывал взгляд на Фреда. Тот сидел неподвижно, рассматривал обшивку стола и время от времени поглядывал на него, словно хотел что-то сказать, но боялся отвлечь. Джек решил сам начать разговор: повисшая тишина и ему действовала на нервы.

— До хейвудовского экзамена осталась всего пара дней, — заметил он, не отрываясь от распечаток. — Волнуешься, наверное? — Фред неопределённо пожал плечами. — Не стоит. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Лично я не вижу ни единой причины, которая могла бы помешать тебе набрать высший балл. — Джек приподнял голову и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Место практически у тебя в кармане.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, эти слова Фреда как будто бы не обрадовали. Он поморщился, потёр пальцем ребро столешницы.

— Вообще-то... — начал он и умолк. Снова поковырял стол, потом поднял голову и встретился с Джеком глазами. — Вообще-то, — повторил он, — я не планировал идти в «Хейвуд». — Джек удивлённо посмотрел на него. — После выпуска я подам документы в Лекленд, в школу подготовки офицеров ВВС. Строить самолёты, наверное, интересно, но мне больше хочется на них летать.

Джек выпрямился на стуле и отложил карандаш. Новость его огорошила: Фред заходил к нему довольно часто, иногда они говорили на отвлечённые темы. И ни разу Джеку не пришло в голову, что его лучший и, пожалуй, любимый студент — обычно он старался быть объективным и не заводить любимчиков, но сейчас не мог не признать, что давно уже выделил Фреда среди остальных — строит подобные планы. Он попытался собраться с мыслями, но первый вопрос определённо вышел не самым удачным:

— Ты уверен? — Фред как-то странно искривил губы, но кивнул. — А твои родители что об этом думают?

По лицу Фреда Джек понял, что второй его вопрос оказался немногим лучше, чем первый. Но Фред всё же ответил, снова пожав плечами:

— Отец говорит, это блажь. Считает, что нужно «делать карьеру».

— Возможно, он не так уж неправ, — заметил Джек. Фред посмотрел на него изумлённо — и, как показалось Джеку, немного обиженно. — Я понимаю, что твои желания могут не совпадать с родительскими, но у тебя действительно есть все шансы сделать успешную карьеру в частном секторе. Ты выбрал непростую профессию, ты вложил в неё столько сил за эти четыре года — неужели ты готов так просто выбросить это время?

Мысленно Джек поморщился: эти слова звучали так знакомо, он сам выслушивал их от отца не один раз — и никогда не думал, что станет добровольно их повторять. Но чувство, что сидящий перед ним парень готов совершить чудовищную ошибку, не только не проходило, но и усиливалось с каждым словом. С каждым словом, которое не встречало ответа, кроме этого прямого и полного обиды взгляда. Он попытался ещё раз:

— Фред, ты знаешь, не в моих правилах раздавать комплименты. Поэтому, надеюсь, поверишь: то, что я сейчас говорю, я говорю всерьёз. Дело не только в том, сколько времени, сил и — да — денег ты потратил на колледж. Если речь идёт о мечте, всё это и правда не главное. Дело в другом. Ты умный и талантливый молодой человек. Лучший из моих студентов. И, прости за откровенность, мне кажется, что, пойдя в ВВС, ты только даром растратишь свои способности.

Теперь к обиде на лице Фреда прибавилась растерянность и одновременно удовольствие: ему явно было приятно услышать от Джека такую оценку. Он попытался было что-то сказать, но Джек покачал головой.

— Я понимаю, — продолжил он, — тебе кажется, что быть военным лётчиком — очень увлекательно и романтично. В действительности тебя ждёт череда баз по всему миру — которого ты так толком и не увидишь. Если тебе повезёт — хотя это сомнительное везение — попасть в зону какого-нибудь конфликта, то тебе предстоят бесконечные рутинные патрули. Если нет, то останутся только тренажёры и тренировочные полёты. И всё это при условии, что тебя не запихнут в какой-нибудь бункер, откуда ты будешь управлять беспилотниками через полмира. — Кажется, застарелая горечь всё-таки просочилась в голос. Фред не сводил с него взгляд, и Джек уже не мог бы сказать, какие именно чувства написаны у него на лице. — И всем этим тебе предстоит заниматься вдали от семьи, от друзей. Ты в самом деле хочешь именно этого? И что будет, когда ты сам решишь завести семью? Не всякая девушка согласится на...

Вот на это Фред неожиданно отреагировал. Нахмурился ещё сильнее, чем прежде, и перебил — так резко, что по сравнению с его обычной манерой это казалось грубостью:

— Только мне решать, чего я хочу. И никто не имеет права мне говорить, что мои желания неправильны или недостаточно хороши. Ни вы, ни родители, ни девушка, которой у меня, кстати, нет. — Он с раздражением фыркнул. — А если бы даже была... Моя жизнь и решения — это моё дело.

Джек глубоко вздохнул. Что-то в его последних словах определённо больно задело Фреда, но он никак не мог до конца понять, что. Собственные чувства — с каждой минутой Джек всё отчётливей понимал, что действительно не желает его отпускать — только сильнее сбивали с толку.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что, возможно, кому-то важно, чтобы ты остался? — спросил Джек, не совсем понимая, то ли он говорит сейчас, что действительно нужно. — И неужели нет никого, кого тебе самому было бы жалко оставить?

— Есть. Вы, — выпалил Фред.

Оба растерянно замолчали, пытаясь осознать, что только что прозвучало. Фред опомнился первым: резко вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул, и пулей вылетел из кабинета. Дверь с громким стуком захлопнулась у него за спиной.

 

Кабинет Джека Хардигана был закрыт.

Если бы Дайанн Хиггинс не было так жаль новые туфли, она, наверное, пнула бы в сердцах дверь. Мало того что ей пришлось тащиться сюда, вместо того чтобы завернуть в «Старбакс» на углу и купить там приличного кофе, а не здешней обычной бурды, так ещё и профессора на месте не оказалось.

Хиггинс и сама не могла бы сказать, почему согласилась на просьбу Трасти. В конце концов, она ему не девочка на побегушках. Но когда он нагнал её и спросил, не может ли она забрать у профессора Хардигана папку с проектом, которую он забыл вчера в кабинете, вид у него был такой взвинченный и в то же время угрюмый, что Дайанн попросту не пришло в голову ему отказать. Пожалуй, главным образом от удивления: сегодня с утра Трасти был явно не в себе, и таким она не видела его ни разу за три с половиной года жизни в одной общаге. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, о Бэгли, например, или Питерсе, или ещё о ком-нибудь из парней, она бы решила, что дело в девчонке, которая не даёт. Но личная жизнь Трасти сводилась к целованию задниц преподавателей и извращённому сексу с проектами — Хиггинс это было известно доподлинно, потому что в доброй четверти случаев эти проекты принадлежали ей. А уж с тех пор, как куратором курса у них стал Джек Хардиган, Трасти из его кабинета просто не вылезал. Даже ей он стал помогать намного охотнее, потому что об этом его регулярно просил Хардиган. Интересно, с чего это сегодня Трасти добровольно упустил случай навестить объект своего обожания?

В гулком пустом коридоре раздалось цоканье каблуков. Хиггинс обернулась и мысленно состроила рожу: Эленор Хокинс. Эта дамочка её не любила с тех самых пор, как разразился скандальчик с её благоверным. Можно подумать, это вина Дайанн, что муж Хокинс пялился на её грудь, а потом предпочёл сбежать, вместо того, чтобы заявить честно: ничего не было. Окажись у Стэна Хокинса яйца покрепче, Дайанн ничего не смогла бы ему предъявить.

— Профессора Хардигана нет на месте.

Не удостоив Дайанн даже взглядом, она извлекла из кармана брюк ключ, открыла замок и вошла, попытавшись захлопнуть дверь прямо у неё перед носом. Хиггинс успела подставить руку.

— Простите, профессор Хокинс, мне только нужно забрать одну папку.

Хокинс наконец соблаговолила взглянуть на неё.

— Только с ведома профессора Хардигана, — она вновь попыталась закрыть дверь, но Дайанн не отступила. Она наконец-то заметила, что Хокинс держала в руках: картонный конверт с большим логотипом «Хейвуд Авиэйшен» на клапане. Материалы к экзамену! Хиггинс отчаянно пожалела, что внутрь заглянуть не получится. Было бы очень кстати. Стажировка в «Хейвуд» — отличное начало карьеры, но приходилось быть объективной: Трасти наверняка сдаст экзамен лучше всех. С другой стороны, если он будет в том же настроении, что и сегодня...

— Мисс Хиггинс, отпустите, пожалуйста, дверь. — От тона Хокинс замёрзла бы лава в вулкане. — Я уже сказала вам, в отсутствие профессора Хардигана вы здесь ничего не возьмёте. Зайдите позже.

Дайанн вскинула на неё полный оскорблённого достоинства взгляд. Почти не наигранный.

— С какой стати вы меня выгоняете? Профессор Хардиган мой куратор, я могу приходить сюда, когда захочу.

Взгляд Хокинс заледенел ещё больше.

— Да, и охотно пользуетесь этим правом, как я заметила. — Она слегка подалась вперёд, и Хиггинс рефлекторно отстранилась, перестав налегать на дверь. — Имейте в виду, Дайанн: я наблюдаю за вами. Другими можете крутить, как хотите, но со мной ваши фокусы не пройдут. И если я получу хоть малейший шанс вывести вас на чистую воду... — Хокинс ещё чуть-чуть наклонилась, и Хиггинс сделала шаг назад. — Поверьте, я им воспользуюсь.

Дверь со щелчком захлопнулась, едва не прищемив Дайанн пальцы.

«Вот сучка», — задыхаясь от бешенства, мысленно ругнулась Хиггинс. Она ещё раз посмотрела на дверь, но решила не связываться. К чертям эту Хокинс. А вот Трасти она скажет много хорошего... И продолжая кипеть праведной яростью, Дайанн Хиггинс поспешила за кофе.

 

«…таким образом, можно снизить затраты на расчётную единицу…»

Джек отложил сопроводительную записку к проекту и отодвинулся от стола. Буквы складывались в знакомые слова, но он понимал в лучшем случае половину. О расчётах и говорить было нечего: чуть ли первый раз в жизни с тех пор, как он открыл для себя связь между длинными колонками цифр и силами, способными поднять человека в воздух, эти цифры не желали ему ни о чём говорить.

После ухода Фреда Джек вернулся к работе. Во всяком случае, попытался: заполнил характеристики для декана и несколько отложенных ведомостей, разложил по стопкам полученные на проверку проекты, обновил списки вопросов к ближайшим лабораторным занятиям. Он даже вспомнил и полил чахлый фикус, влачивший жалкое и безнадёжное существование в крохотном вестибюльчике, соединявшем его и Эленор кабинеты.

Разговор с Фредом никак не шёл из головы.

Решение Трустоу огорчило его и сбило с толку. К чему такому талантливому парнишке — будущему инженеру-конструктору, никак не меньше, Джек был в этом уверен — тратить лучшие годы, прозябая где-нибудь в бункере или рискуя жизнью в очередной правительственной авантюре? Время хороших войн прошло — если вообще когда-нибудь наступало. Желание нести пользу стране безусловно похвально, но существует множество способов сделать это, помимо подписи под рекрутёрским контрактом. Вот только… чем больше думал об этом Джек, тем сильней сомневался, что стремление послужить родине и даже просто подняться в небо были тем, что двигало Фредом Трустоу, когда тот принимал решение пойти в ВВС.

Что он мог сказать или сделать, чтобы натолкнуть Фреда на эту странную мысль? Джек сплёл пальцы, задумчиво заложил руки за голову. Он почти не рассказывал студентам о своей службе: отчасти потому, что считал, будто она не имеет значения; отчасти потому, что разочарование в былых идеалах всё ещё больно отзывалось в душе. Не потому ли ему теперь так хочется удержать Трустоу — чтобы уберечь от повторения тех же ошибок? И кто дал ему право мешать другому испытать себя там, где он сам — честность, Хардиган, честность — потерпел сокрушительный крах?

«…неужели нет никого, кого тебе самому было бы жалко оставить? — Есть. Вы».

Джек встал, прошёлся по кабинету, вернулся окну. За окном кипела обычная жизнь, по дорожкам куда-то спешили студенты, группами и по одному, но Джек их словно не видел. Взгляд сам собою искал — и не находил — среди них только одного человека.

Вот, вот в чём всё дело, настаивал внутренний голос. Идеалы, опасности — ерунда. Ты не понимал, что значит для тебя этот мальчишка, пока не испугался, что можешь его потерять. Что ты станешь делать теперь — теперь, когда это понял?

— Для меня он просто студент, — вслух произнёс Джек, но слова прозвучали в кабинете также блёкло и пусто, как звучали у него в голове.

— Ты сейчас говорил с кем-то, Джек?

Он обернулся: Эленор стояла в дверях и смотрела на него с дружеской озабоченностью.

— Нет, ничего, извини. Просто задумался. Может быть, сорвалось.

Эленор с сомнением склонила голову на бок.

— Уверен? Хиггинс не появлялась? Я видела, она крутилась тут утром. С этим экзаменом, знаешь…

— Эленор, — перебил Джек ворчливо, — пожалуйста, хватит пугать меня Хиггинс. Гляди, запугаешь — умру во цвете лет от инфаркта. — Она нахмурилась с укоризной, и он вздохнул: — Извини. Просто… день выдался странный.  
Эленор подошла ближе.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— Не знаю. — Он вернулся к столу, машинально поправил накренившуюся стопку тетрадей. — Скажи, если бы… если бы ты знала, что знакомый тебе человек намерен сделать ошибку, возможно, необратимую, ты попыталась бы ему помешать?

— Конечно.

— А если бы… — На этот раз подобрать слова оказалось сложнее и хотелось отвести взгляд, но Джек продолжил смотреть ей в глаза. — Если бы ты сомневалась: будет ли такой выбор ошибкой для самого человека — или он просто слишком сильно задевает тебя?

— Этот человек для меня важен?

— Да, — Джек ни секунды не раздумывал над ответом.

— Тогда — я бы ему сказала. Обо всём: о возможной ошибке и о сомнениях. Ты ведь сам знаешь: невозможно корректно решить задачу, не обладая полными данными. Джек, — она прикоснулась к его руке, — ты уверен, что всё в порядке?

— Да. — Он улыбнулся Эленор. — Извини за эти загадки. Просто работа. — Аналогия сама легла на язык: — Кажется, я допустил важную ошибку при постановке условий, и теперь она влияет на результат. Но, думаю, ещё есть время, чтобы её исправить.

Эленор с облегчением выдохнула, а Джеку нестерпимо хотелось расправить плечи. Тяжесть, лежавшая на них мёртвым грузом, рассеялась. Решение было принято, и от этого становилось легко.

 

Телефон не звонил.

Фред проверил вызовы, эсэмэски и — на всякий случай — почтовый ящик, ещё раз заглянул в настройки, убедился, что звонок работает, и убрал телефон в карман. Потом достал и снова начал вертеть в руках.

Бэгли ткнул его локтем в бок:

— У тебя что, жена рожает?

Стоящие поблизости Фрэнк, Броган и Питерс заржали, Шустер покосилась на них, сочувственно взглянула на Фреда, но промолчала. Фред выдавил подобие улыбки. Оно, конечно, никого не могло убедить, но ему было всё равно. Вчера вечером, выскочив от Джека и едва не бегом добравшись до своей комнаты, Фред твёрдо решил, что не будет ни о чём думать. Решение не продержалось и получаса. Плюхнувшись на кровать и отвернувшись к стене, он большую часть ночи раз за разом проигрывал в голове весь разговор и обзывал себя идиотом. И ведь надо было — ляпнуть такое! Заснуть ему удалось за пару часов до будильника, так что с утра он чувствовал себя не просто последним придурком, но и глубоко невыспавшимся в придачу. Настроения это не улучшало, и оно постоянно скакало от полного уныния до безумной надежды и обратно.

В довершение всего, собираясь на лекции, Фред обнаружил, что забыл проект на столе Джека. Чувствуя себя ещё большим идиотом, чем прежде, и понимая, что в ближайшие двести лет он точно не сможет спокойно смотреть Джеку в глаза, он попросил Хиггинс забрать у профессора его папку. В других обстоятельствах Фред удивился бы, как легко она согласилась — не пришлось даже уговаривать — но тогда он был слишком занят накатившей в очередной раз чёрной тоской.

Телефон пискнул и дёрнулся, завибрировав. От неожиданности Фред чуть не выронил его на пол. Сообщение. Сердце скакнуло к горлу, перекрыв кислород. Не обращая внимания на взгляды приятелей, Фред нажал кнопку и постарался унять дрожь в пальцах.

Эсэмэска была от Хиггинс. Лаконичная и куда больше похожая на неё, чем утренняя любезность: «Забирай сам».

Фред громко выдохнул, почти физически ощущая, как откатывает адреналиновая волна. Вместо неё, впрочем, немедленно полились вопросы. Хиггинс передумала? Не застала Джека на месте? Он не отдал ей проект Фреда? Почему? Хочет, чтобы за папкой пришёл Фред? И как он поведёт себя в таком случае? Будет держаться как ни в чём не бывало, делая вид, что Фред не ляпнул сгоряча то, чего не должен был говорить? Попытается мягко объяснить ему, насколько неуместны подобные чувства — как будто Фред и так этого не понимает? Или?..

Кто-то подёргал его за локоть, и голос Шустер над ухом сказал:

— Идём. Лекция уже начинается.

Фред, погружённый с головой в свои мысли, послушно шагнул за ней.

В дверях лекционного зала, как обычно, образовалась пробка, и каждый пытался протолкнуться вперёд. Опасаясь за судьбу телефона, Фред наконец сунул его в карман и, как все, начал работать локтями. Он был уже почти на пороге, когда вновь зажужжал вибросигнал. Занятый тем, чтобы не дать толпе сбить себя с ног и затоптать, Фред поддел аппарат и, не глядя, нажал кнопку «ответить».

— Да?

— Фред? Это... — Ему показалось, будто время остановилось. Всё замерло и исчезло, растворившись в тихом треске помех. — Это я.

Мир снова пришёл в движение, кто-то больно толкнул его в спину. Фред отмахнулся, отступил в сторону, выбираясь из начинающего редеть потока, и прижал телефон к уху.

— Фред? Ты...

— Да, да, я слышу.

— Хорошо, — в голосе Джека ему послышалось облегчение. — Нам нужно поговорить. У тебя сейчас лекция? Я мог бы забрать тебя после...

— Нет, я свободен сейчас.

Кажется, Джек слегка растерялся от горячности его тона — но справился с собой очень быстро.

— Окей. Я буду ждать тебя у кафе, за старым корпусом братства. Ты знаешь мою машину?

— Да. Я... я буду через пятнадцать минут.

На этот раз он подумал, что Джек, кажется, улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

Связь прервалась. Фред опустил руку, неверяще разглядывая телефон.

— Трасти? С тобой всё в порядке?

Обернувшись, он увидел стоящую у двери в аудиторию Шустер. Попытался что-то сказать — и не смог. Беспомощно махнув ей рукой, он развернулся и побежал к лестнице.

 

Джек ездил на «приусе» тёмно-синего цвета. Фред заметил знакомый автомобиль ещё издали и с трудом удержался, чтобы снова не перейти на бег. Выскочив из здания факультета, он был готов нестись до самого места, но вовремя спохватился. Он и так уже натворил глупостей, не выспался и с утра был сам не свой. Если сейчас пробежать полторы мили, соображать он лучше не станет. Фред дал себе слово, что уж во время этого разговора он будет как следует понимать, что делает и говорит.

Старый корпус, когда-то принадлежавший какому-то из студенческих братств, находился у самой границы кампуса, другая сторона улицы, где припарковался Джек, уже считалась территорией города. Других зданий, принадлежащих колледжу, поблизости не было, корпус братства давно пустовал, поэтому преподаватели и студенты здесь ходили не часто, тем более — в разгар учебного дня. Фред быстро пересёк лужайку, перебежал через пустую улицу, на всякий случай огляделся по сторонам и скользнул на переднее пассажирское кресло. Джек немедленно тронулся с места, и Фред почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще. До сих пор ни в том, что они говорили, ни в том, что они делали, не было ничего криминального. Но они оба вели себя так, как будто им грозило разоблачение, а значит... Фред поглубже вдохнул и не стал заканчивать мысль. Очень скоро он всё выяснит окончательно.

Поездка вышла недолгой, поэтому по дороге они хранили молчание. Фред очень старался сидеть спокойно, не ерзать и не бросать на Джека быстрые короткие взгляды. Джек сосредоточенно следил за дорогой, но Фред видел, как напряжены его руки, лежащие на руле.

Минут через пятнадцать Джек остановил машину у таунхауса, разделённого на две квартиры. Двигатель он заглушил, но сидел неподвижно и по-прежнему смотрел прямо перед собой. Секунды беззвучно текли мимо. Фред ждал. Наконец, Джек выпустил руль, наклонил голову и вздохнул.

— Прежде чем... — начал он и тут же осёкся. Потом повернулся к Фреду. — Прежде всего, я должен перед тобой извиниться. Ты прав. Никто не имеет право распоряжаться за тебя твоей жизнью — ни родители, ни тем более я. И я сожалею, если вчера... — Он покачал головой, помолчал, видимо, подбирая слова. — Желать для себя большего, чем просто воплощение родительских планов — это правильно и хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Но иногда мы просто подменяем одну чужую мечту другой, тоже чужой. И не всегда удаётся понять это вовремя.

Джек замолчал. Фред только сейчас заметил, как близко лежат их руки на подлокотнике между креслами.

— Ты очень дорог мне, Фред, — негромко произнёс Джек. — И что бы ты ни решил, мне важно, чтобы ты это знал.

Словно во сне, Фред наблюдал, как его собственная рука поднимается с подлокотника и накрывает кисть Джека. Джек перевернул её ладонью вверх, и их пальцы переплелись. Ладонь у него была сухая, тёплая, твёрдая. Секунду Фред просто смотрел вниз, на свою руку, сплетённую с рукой Джека, потом вновь поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

К дверям, чтобы выбраться из машины, они потянулись одновременно.

 

Уже начинало смеркаться, и Хиггинс с досадой свернула свои распечатки, складывая их рядом с собой на скамью. Если бы у неё было побольше данных или хотя бы времени! Но ни в библиотеке, ни в комнате, ни тем более в гостиной корпуса посидеть с ними нормально не выйдет. А уже слишком темно. В заброшенном садике возле старого здания «Фи Бета Каппы» не было фонарей, потому что про него давно все забыли. Сюда не забредали, чтобы уединиться, даже влюблённые парочки — что на кампусе было неслыханным делом. Хиггинс не случайно дорожила своим знанием об этом месте и ни с кем этим знанием не делилась. Но «период эксплуатации» у него ограничивался хорошей погодой и световым днём.

По улице за густыми кустами акации, которые когда-то служили живой изгородью, проехала машина и свернула налево. Хиггинс настороженно вскинула голову. Странно — проулок шёл вдоль канала и никуда не вёл. Зачем кому-то понадобилось?..

Машина остановилась, и Хиггинс привстала, силясь сквозь путаницу ветвей разглядеть, что там происходит. Видно сквозь акацию было плохо, но она всё же смогла различить, что в салоне двое. У неё на глазах они закончили разговор, который явно начали ещё по дороге, и быстро поцеловались. Поцелуй был короткий, но совершенно точно не дружеский. От изумления Хиггинс прикрыла ладонью рот. Она узнала машину: тёмно-синяя «тойота-приус» профессора Хардигана. Неужели сплетни, которые ходят по кампусу, правда, и они с Хокинс?..

Дверь открылась, пассажир выбрался, и Хиггинс прикусила губу. Трустоу?! Да, точно, он. Трасти наклонился к проёму, что-то сказал Хардигану, оставшемуся в машине, захлопнул дверь и поспешил через лужайку к общагам, даже не взглянув на акации. Несколько мгновений спустя звук мотора сообщил Хиггинс, что Хардиган тоже уехал.

Дайанн Хиггинс опустилась обратно на скамейку. Ей многое требовалось обдумать.

 

— Трасти, ну как? Трасти! — не дождавшись ответа, Бэгли театрально вздохнул и повернулся к Фрэнку: — Как думаешь, может, он всё же прислушался к гласу разума и завёл девушку?

Фрэнк прищурился, окинул Фреда испытующим взглядом.

— Сомневаюсь, — вынес он свой вердикт. — Для того чтобы завести девушку, нужно иногда бывать хоть где-то, кроме общаги и лекций.

— Питерс говорил, он вернулся вчера уже затемно. И, между прочим, перед этим удрал с занятий, а это на нашего Трасти совсем не похоже. А что, если...

— Результаты объявят через неделю, — беззлобно перебил его Фред. — Вот тогда я тебе и отвечу. И, — добавил он, тщательно рассчитанным ударом локтя ткнув Бэгли под рёбра, — моя личная жизнь — не вашего ума дело.

Бэгли прижал руки к солнечному сплетению и сделал вид, что ловит ртом воздух, но надолго его не хватило, и он дружелюбно пихнул Фреда в ответ. Фрэнк наблюдал за этой вознёй снисходительным взглядом мудрого старшего брата.

Про себя Фред дивился, как сильно всё могло измениться за какие-то сутки. От вчерашнего уныния не было и следа, он чувствовал себя полным сил и энергии. Вернувшись в общагу — Питерс преувеличивал, было ещё светло — он думал, что его ждёт вторая бессонная ночь, таким взвинченным он себя чувствовал. Но стоило опустить голову на подушку, как его поглотил сон, и Фред проспал как убитый до утра. Питерсу даже пришлось потрясти его за плечо, потому что он не услышал будильника. Экзамен, несмотря на уверенность в своих силах и принятое решение, смутно беспокоивший его всю неделю, внезапно оказался проще пареной репы, задачки щёлкались как орехи, и Фред был уверен: никто не написал тест лучше него самого. Даже мысль, что теперь выбор: стажировка или военная авиация — стал во сто крат сложнее, его не пугала. Он точно знал, что сумеет со всем разобраться и принять правильное решение.

Фред потянулся и принялся собирать разложенные вокруг справочники, черновики расчётов и распечатки. Бэгли наклонился и поднял с пола какой-то листок.

— Эй, это случаем не твоё?

Фрэд взял у него распечатку, мельком скользнул взглядом по тексту.

— Нет. — Потом вгляделся внимательнее, и сердце ухнуло в пятки. — Но я, кажется, знаю, чьё. — Стараясь ничем не выдать себя, он аккуратно свернул листок и вложил между страниц проекта. — Ничего страшного, я передам.

Бэгли и Фрэнк, похоже, ничего не заметили. Мысли Фреда летели вскачь: в верхней части листа красовался размытый логотип «Хейвуд Авиэйшен», а под ним — расчёты к одной из задач. Значит, кому-то в руки попали ответы к экзамену. Кто-то сжульничал, но волновало Фреда не это. Все знали, что материалы теста должны были привезти накануне, и до экзамена им полагалось храниться в закрытом конверте в сейфе. В кабинете куратора курса.

Если кто-то пробрался в кабинет Джека и скопировал все решения… Фред не знал наверняка, каковы правила в таких случаях, но догадывался: это грозит серьёзными неприятностями. Хорошо ещё, Бэгли не понял, что это был за листок.

Фред глубоко вздохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Абсолютно ясно было только одно: надо как можно скорее рассказать о случившемся Джеку.

 

— Профессор Хокинс?

Эленор подняла голову от бумаг. На пороге стоял один из студентов Джека — Трустоу, кажется. Да, Фред Трустоу — Джек говорил о нём пару раз. Вроде бы, что-то хорошее.

— Мистер Трустоу?

— Вы случайно не знаете, где профессор Хардиган?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления.

Кажется, Трустоу расстроился. Закусив губу, он помялся пару секунд у двери, потом всё же шагнул к столу и протянул ей запечатанный белый конверт. Конверт был адресован «Профессору Дж. Э. Хардигану».

— Вы не могли бы передать ему это, когда он вернётся? Это очень важно.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Эленор, взяла конверт и отложила в лоток для бумаг.

— Спасибо, — Трустоу, кажется, выдохнул с облегчением. — Извините, что помешал. До свидания.

Эленор снова кивнула и вернулась к работе. Из-за хейвудовского экзамена всю прошедшую неделю до декана Дженнингса было попросту не добраться, но теперь он вспомнил, что на факультете существуют и другие заботы. Ничего хорошего это, как обычно, не предвещало.

В коридоре раздались голоса. Эленор раздражённо вскинула взгляд и увидела, что дверь приоткрыта. Должно быть, Трустоу чересчур торопился и не захлопнул её как следует. Голоса не смолкали, и Эленор встала из-за стола. Нужно закрыть дверь, или прогнать спорщиков от кабинета, а лучше и то, и другое. У неё столько работы...

Она подошла к двери и остановилась. Теперь, когда их разделяла одна тонкая перегородка, голоса звучали знакомо. Мужской определённо принадлежал Трустоу. А вот женский… женщиной, без сомнения, была Хиггинс.

— ...значит, он твой. Но как?..

— Это не имеет значения. — Эленор буквально видела, как улыбается Хиггинс. — Важно, что сейчас в твоих интересах вернуться туда и забрать этот листок, пока Хардиган его не увидел. И вообще, какая тебе разница, что там с экзаменом? Ты всё равно собираешься в армию, я слышала, как Шустер говорила об этом с Хилл.

Трустоу что-то ответил, но слишком тихо — Эленор не разобрала слов.

— Я ведь уже сказала. Не твоё дело, где я его взяла. А вот если ты не заберёшь лист, неприятности я вам с Хардиганом гарантирую.

Эленор беззвучно выругалась и схватилась за карман пиджака. К счастью, телефон оказался на месте. Пока она торопливо искала в списке программ диктофон и включала его, ответ Трустоу снова от неё ускользнул.

— Ну, например, я могу сказать, что у тебя роман с преподом, и ты решил подставить меня, потому что я всё про вас знаю. Или что ты весь год подлизывался к нему, чтобы иметь возможность украсть ответы. А может, он сам их тебе отдал, потому что вы с ним трахаетесь — ну, знаешь, большая любовь, все дела. Все ведь в курсе, что ты у него в любимчиках. Или не любовь, а просто сделка. Я даже могу сказать, что он приставал ко мне, а я ему отказала, поэтому он решил мне отомстить, а тебе обещал правильные ответы за помощь. Какая разница?

— Тебе никто не поверит. — Судя по голосу, Трустоу растерялся от такого полёта фантазии.

Хиггинс засмеялась с явной издёвкой.

— Господи, Трасти, да конечно, поверят! А даже если нет, ну и что? Думаешь, декан, или совет попечителей, или даже твой Хардиган — кто-нибудь захочет скандала? Вон, Стэнли Хокинс — все знали, что у нас ничего не было! Он и посмотрел-то на меня всего пару раз. Ну и что? Всё равно сбежал, как только дело запахло оглаской. Все вы, мужики, одинаковы. Твой Хардиган тоже сбежит. Или вот ты — представь, что пойдёт слух, будто ты спал с профессором ради оценок. Что, думаешь, ты сможешь здесь доучиться или получить хорошую характеристику у декана? А может, тебя возьмут в «Хейвуд» после такого? — Она презрительно фыркнула. — Очнись, Трасти. Мне не нужны доказательства. В прошлый раз не понадобились — и теперь не понадобятся. Так что забери лучше листок подобру-поздорову и держи язык за зубами. Тогда все будут довольны.

Снаружи воцарилось молчание. Потом зазвучали шаги, и Эленор отступила назад. Трустоу распахнул дверь, Хиггинс маячила у него за плечом. Увидев Эленор, она замерла, на лице у неё отразилась смесь растерянности, злости и ужаса. Эленор приподняла телефон повыше, отключила диктофон и мило ей улыбнулась.

 

Это было какое-то дежа вю. Только вместо светлой просторной гостиной в общаге, низких диванчиков и россыпи книг — уютный полумрак паба, массивные деревянные стулья и пивные кружки. Но остальное — самое главное — ни капли не изменилось.

— Трасти, эй, Трасти! — Бэгли отчаянно замахал рукой, привлекая его внимания. — Ну, что ты застыл?! Иди к нам!

Фред встрепенулся, помахал в ответ и стал пробираться к столу.

Он был последним — все уже собрались, но ему заботливо оставили место: спиной к залу, между Шустер и Хилл. По другую руку от Шустер сидел страшно довольный Броган, обнимая её за плечи. Шустер улыбнулась Фреду, когда он сел на свой стул, и продолжила говорить:

— ...а Хокинс уезжает в конце семестра. Говорит, муж продлевает контракт, и ей наконец предложили работу с ним вместе. Так что она едет в Африку. Обещает оставить рекомендации для того, кто придёт на её место, но не знаю. — Шустер пожала плечами. — Мне нравилось быть её ассистенткой. Чёрт знает, кого возьмут вместо неё.

— А ты попросись к Хардигану, — посоветовал Фрэнк. — Он-то точно никуда уезжать не планирует.

Шустер не успела ответить — взволнованная Леви вывернулась из рук Бэгли и вскочила.

— Так, раз все уже в сборе — смотрите, — и она торжественно выставила на всеобщее обозрение правую руку. На безымянном пальце красовалось колечко с аккуратным брильянтом.

Все дружно переглянулись и в один голос издали по-театральному громкий стон.

— А вот и первая жертва в наших рядах, — ухмыляясь, прокомментировал Броган. — Сочувствую, Джимбо.

— Так вот почему они опять друг от друга не отлипают, — пожаловалась Хьюз. — Если б я знала, что у них репетиция медового месяца, ни за что не позвала бы к себе. Как будто мне в колледже не хватило.

— А ты не строй из себя такую тихоню, — вдруг осадила подругу Леви. Потом окинула взглядом стол и заговорщицким тоном сообщила: — Она, между прочим, встречается с Фрэнком.

— Неправда! — в унисон возмутились Хьюз и Хаммерстейн. На взгляд Фреда, вышло у них не очень-то убедительно.

Все ещё посмеялись, и наконец засыпали Бэгли и Леви причитающимися поздравлениями. Фрэнк и Хьюз задавали тон. Когда поток немного иссяк, Бэгли обернулся к Фреду:

— Ну, Трасти, а ты у нас как? Всё такой же одиночка? Работа и никакого веселья? — Фред улыбнулся и промолчал. Бэгли прищурился: — Нет, серьёзно, неужели никого себе не завёл?

Кто-то громко вздохнул. Они повернули головы и увидели, как Броган закатывает глаза.

— Господи, Джимбо, да отстань ты от нашего Трасти, — он отхлебнул пива и незаметно подмигнул Фреду поверх кружки. — Всё у него путём с личной жизнью.

— Только он, в отличие от некоторых, не считает своим долгом посвящать в неё всех желающих и нежелающих, — подхватила Шустер, и Бэгли с оскорблённым видом умолк.

Впрочем, хватило его, как водится, ненадолго.

— Эй, а про Хиггинс кто-нибудь что-нибудь слышал? — вдруг спросил он. — Она так быстро исчезла после того скандала с экзаменом...

Фред оглядел стол: все переглядывались и задумчиво качали головами.

— Она вернулась в свою Миннесоту, — голос подала молчавшая до сих пор Хилл. — Ни один колледж больше не взял у неё документы. Вроде бы работает секретаршей в какой-то конторе. — Она недовольно поморщилась, явно не одобряя подобный исход. — Не представляю, как можно взять на работу такую неграмотную секретаршу...

— Трасти, а как твоя стажировка?

— Погодите, а что с?..

Фред слушал приятелей и улыбался. В итоге всё и вправду сложилось удачно. Запись профессора Хокинс поставила крест на любых возможных обвинениях Хиггинс, но они с Джеком на всякий случай до конца семестра соблюдали всю возможную осторожность. Через месяц после конца семестра Фред тихо и без помпы перебрался к нему на квартиру. Стажировка в «Хейвуд Авиэйшен», от которой он решил не отказываться, оказалась куда увлекательней, чем он вначале предполагал — и он уже начинал серьёзно подумывать о том, чтобы остаться работать там после того, как срок стажировки закончится. Там, среди цифр, моделей, расчётов, он чувствовал себя на своём месте.

В конце концов, за мечтой не всегда обязательно гнаться — иногда достаточно просто её разглядеть. И тогда можно подняться в небо, даже не покидая земли.


End file.
